Hormones
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Les garçons du 104e squad ont tous atteint l'âge critique de la puberté, et les hormones qui vont avec. Tous? se demande Eren, en regardant le visage d'Armin, paisiblement endormi à côté de lui. Eremin, angst, Rating M pour les thèmes abordés.
1. Chapter 1

_Queenie : Me revoila avec un nouveau drabble_

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic d'Eremin! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris le tout premier drabble français sur ce site. Je me sens comme investi d'une mission céleste maintenant._

_Cette fois ci pas de Levi, mais une Sasha (et du pain, évidement) (parce que Sasha x nourriture est le couple le plus canon de SnK)_

_Vous voulez du fluff? Passez votre chemin !_

_**Rating M** pour les thèmes abordés_

_**Disclaimer as usual :** Je ne possède pas Snk, ni Eren. Je tente de m'approprier Armin par tous les moyens mais, mes tentatives ne sont pas encore fructueuses._

* * *

Armin , tu as déjà fait des rêves érotiques?

Je te pose la question en toute innocence, parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui a le droit d'être curieux, après tout. Depuis trois ans déjà nous partageons le même dortoir et, l'âge faisant, la nature des choses est telle que nous avons tous – à peut près – atteint notre puberté en même temps, et le flot d'hormones qui va avec.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ma première fois. J'étais si embarrassé. Je m'étais senti si bien en me réveillant sans savoir pourquoi – et encore aujourd'hui je trouve cela étrange de ne jamais me rappeler ces rêves une fois mes yeux grands ouverts – et puis soudainement j'ai senti cette chose gluante et visqueuse coulant sur mon entre jambe et souillant mon caleçon. C'était vraiment dégoutant. Et je me souviens, m'être aussitôt tourné vers toi. Tu dors toujours dans le lit à côté du mien, ton visage tourné vers moi – à l'opposé de la fenêtre – et, cette vision si paisible, si innocente me bouleverse et je me sens lavé, purifié rien qu'en te regardant dormir.

Mais tu n'as pas encore le pouvoir de faire disparaître ma semence d'un coup de baguette magique alors il faut bien que j'aille me laver, avant que le jour ne se lève, pour effacer toute trace de mes rêves honteux.

Je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois tu sais. J'ai même eu l'occasion de croiser Connie et Jean sur le chemin du retour – ou de l'allé, tout dépend de notre timing. Au début, c'était vraiment gênant : nous n'arrivions plus à nous regarder en face. Et puis, c'est devenu rassurant, car nous avons réaliser que nous étions tous pareil, après tout. Reiner et Bertold étant plus âgés je ne me suis jamais demandé comment ils géraient leurs envies nocturnes, mais toi, Armin, je ne t'ai jamais vu te lever la nuit pour ça. Jamais. Alors, je me demande, et je te demande. Parce qu'on se dit tout. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Parce que j'ai envie de savoir si toi aussi tu as une once de perversion dans ton esprit si brillant – je fais surtout ça pour me rassurer, parce qu'après tout toi aussi tu es en train de devenir un homme et il n'y a pas que moi qui doit être perturbé par tous ses changements. J'ai envie de partager mes inquiétudes avec toi, et comment faire si tu ne comprends pas ce que je traverse? Je ne saurai pas vers qui me tourner. Alors s'il te plait, Armin, rejoint moi.

Tu rougis, ça je l'avais anticipé; tu es plutôt timide après tout, même si c'est moi qui te demande ça. Tu me caches ton visage si paisible il y a un instant encore et murmure quelques mots, que je ne saisis pas. Je suis trop occupé à réaliser à quel point tu as changé depuis nos jeunes années. Tes traits sont plus durs qu'autrefois. La graisse de tes joues s'affine au fil des jours. Tes épaules commencent à prendre forme, même si tu es loin d'égaler mon envergure, mais tu es taillé comme ça : tu seras fin et élancé, je peux même dire que peut être tu seras plus grand que moi avec le temps. Tu es celui qui est le plus en retard, et d'un coup je réalise que peut être tu n'es pas encore tout à fait perverti comme nous. Je t'ai mal jugé, trop enthousiaste je t'ai forcé la main et je m'en veux aussitôt de t'avoir demandé ça. J'ai peur un instant que, comme Connie et Jean, tu n'arrives plus à me regarder en face après ça, si tu ne peux pas comprendre; et cette boule qui se forme dans mon ventre me force à me rapprocher de toi – j'ai si peur que tu t'en ailles – et à poser ma main maladroitement sur ton épaule. Je m'excuse, platement. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire les choses correctement?

« Eren... » tu murmures, ton visage toujours écarlate, la couleur s'étant assombri avec notre proximité.

Soudain je m'écarte de toi. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain qui me traverse l'esprit. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de m'éloigner de toi, et vite. Très vite. Sinon ma main sur ton épaule va doucement descendre le long de ton corps et lentement ira se poser dans le creux de tes reins et tu ne seras plus tranquillement assis sur ton lit mais allongé sous moi, croulant sous mes baisers ardents-

Je suis dehors, je vois trouble. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, j'ai le souffle court et les poings serrés. C'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour me rappeler de mes visions nocturnes. Ton visage rougis par le désir, tes murmures et geignement de plaisir, la douceur de ta peau contre mes lèvres assoiffées de toi. Et je me demande si tout cela est une farce, un cauchemar, ou juste une revanche, une punition pour être ce que je suis. Les titans ont du me jeter un sort, parce que je ne peux pas être sexuellement attiré par toi Armin. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Parce que je te connais depuis toujours, parce que tu es comme une autre partie de moi, parce que je ne peux pas avancer sans toi. Tu es le compagnon d'une vie et je ne peux pas laisser cette chose qui commence à me dévorer nous séparer. Je crois que j'en mourrais si tu n'étais plus à mes côtés pour me tenir la main a travers cette chienne de vie.

J'entends une porte claquer derrière moi. Je sais que c'est toi. Tu viens toujours à ma rescousse quand je me sens perdu. Tu m'apportes toujours tes lumières quand je nage dans l'obscurité. J'ai besoin de la lumière de tes yeux pour me sortir de là et mon cœur s'emballe. Je te vois déjà me prendre la main et je me retournerai, te prenant dans mes bras, m'excusant encore une fois d'avoir eu des pensées si impures. Et rien que d'imaginer cette nouvelle proximité avec toi j'ai l'envie qui me revient et je ne peux plus m'empêcher de t'imaginer nu contre moi les yeux remplis de désir, autant que les miens, ta bouche entrouverte m'invitant à me plonger en toi-

Quand je me retourne Sasha me regarde, un morceau de pain caché sous sa veste, effrayée. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'expression mon visage ou parce que je l'ai pris en flagrant délit.

Soudain tout le désir que j'avais en moi disparaît pour laisser place à ce sentiment d'amertume et de désespoir. Je suis allé trop loin, tu ne peux pas me rejoindre cette fois. Et ça fait tellement mal.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté planté là. Le soleil se couche à peine lorsque, dans un éclair de folie, je me met à rire. C'est un rire sinistre, un rire de clown triste, car je viens de réaliser que la pire de mes craintes vient de s'envoler avec les fondements de notre amitié. Moi qui ne savait plus où j'en étais depuis que j'ai découvert que je pouvais me transformer en ces horribles créatures, finalement à cet instant précis où je pleure notre lien perdu, je n'ai jamais autant eu le sentiment d'être un être humain, comme les autres.

* * *

_Et voila :) Est ce que vous voulez une suite ? J'ai quelques idées, mais je ne sais pas trop comment les mettre en place..._

_J'attend toujours vos commentaires avec impatience et à la prochaine._

_Vous pouvez me suivre sur tumblr aussi, où je poste mes drabbles, si vous voulez m'envoyer des prompts ou juste discuter d'Eremin avec moi._

_Queenie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Queenie : Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi pour faire des drabbles de 2 000 mots...ahem!_

_Voici donc la suite de notre petite histoire, où comment Eren se débat avec lui même et ses envies envers Armin. Cette attirance est-elle seulement physique pour autant? huhuhu Je suis terrible..._

_Va falloir que je change le titre un jour_

* * *

Au final je me rends compte que, peu importe ce que je peux ressentir à cet instant présent, tant que tu n'es pas au courant nous ne craignons rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je parviendrai à maintenir cette mascarade mais peut être que d'ici là, mes fantasmes auront divergé vers d'autres corps, d'autres mains, d'autres regards que les tiens. Cette folie qui me prend ne peut être que passagère, un pur fruit du mélange de mes putains d'hormones et de notre proximité. J'ai toujours eu la vague impression de n'avoir connu que toi, et qu'il n'y a que toi finalement qui me connais vraiment. Mikasa bien sûr, c'est autre chose; à elle j'ai toujours voulu – en vain certainement, vu notre relation – lui cacher mes faiblesses, mais pas à toi. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de me sentir vulnérable devant toi, jusqu'à présent. Et je devrais être surpris de me retrouver, maintenant, complétement pris au dépourvu devant tes grands yeux bleus et purs comme j'imagine être les bas fonds de cet océan dont tu me parles si souvent? Quel idiot je fais…

Le lendemain pendant la pause déjeuné, tout semble être revenu à son état normal. Jean râle, Sasha mange, Connie rigole. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, attendant quelque chose de moi, mais je suis trop occupé à freiner mes pulsions pour le remarquer. Parce que par habitude je me suis assis à côté de toi – je n'avais après tout pas d'autres endroits où aller – et que même si ton corps ne touche pas encore le mien, je sens cette chaleur qui s'en émane et j'ai la furieuse envie de me rapprocher de toi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors, j'essaye de rester calme. Ah. C'est sans doute ça qui les surprend. D'habitude, je ne suis jamais calme. Je trouve toujours une raison pour crier sur Jean, pour laisser aller ces accès de rage que je n'arrive plus à contenir. Mais, ce sont là de toutes nouvelles émotions qu'il me faut canaliser et j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. J'ai tellement peur Armin, si tu savais. Car si je me laisse aller un seul instant je sais que les conséquences seront indélébiles et désastreuses et qu'il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible.

Mikasa me regarde avec cet air inquiet qui la caractérise dès qu'une chose me concerne. Je déteste ce regard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y voir de la pitié. Je sais qu'elle veut juste me protéger, qu'elle se préoccupe uniquement de mon bien être, mais l'avoir sur le dos à chaque minute de chaque instant me pèse plus qu'autre chose. Si jamais elle apprenait ce qui me torture l'esprit à l'heure actuelle, est ce que cela changerait la dévotion qu'elle me témoigne? Sans m'en apercevoir je ricane doucement, et tu es le seul à m'entendre, comme toujours. Mais lorsque tu te retournes le verre plein qui est le tien se renverse sur notre table et se brise au sol dans un fracas qui rend mutin l'ensemble de l'escouade. Tous les regards sont à nouveau tournés vers moi dans un silence qui m'oppresse, mais pas plus que ton regard interrogateur, et je crois y voir avec effroi qu'il y a quelque chose de brisé en toi.

Armin, arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas ma faute tout ça, et ça va finir par passer, et tout redeviendra comme avant, tu verras. Nous serons à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, aussi inséparables que les cinq doigts de la main, et on ira voir l'océan, et on trempera nos pieds dans cette eau salée si précieuse à nos yeux.

Je me lève brusquement pour quitter l'assemblée, sans donner d'explication. J'ai peur que tu me suives, j'ai peur que tu comprennes; car après tout, mes réactions sont bien trop violentes pour ce que je semble traverser. Il va vite me falloir trouver un bobard à te raconter, et un bon, pour que tu ne sois pas trop inquiété. Mais s'il y'a bien une chose que je ne sais pas faire c'est mentir à ces yeux bleus qui me fixent avec tant de douceur et de peine. Tes yeux, Armin. Pourquoi j'y pense sans cesse depuis hier matin ?

Sans tarder je sens une main autour de mon poignet et je ferme les yeux, me retenant de laisser échapper ce soupir d'entre mes lèvres. Tes mains sont douces et brulantes, et m'envoient un frisson qui parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps jusqu'au bout de ma nuque. Quand est- ce que cela va finir par s'arrêter? Et si cela ne faisait que commencer?

"Eren…"

Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse comme ça, Eren? Tu aimes que je te caresse là, Eren? Tu aimes quand je gémis pour toi, Eren?

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Eren?" Je parie que toi non plus tu ne me reconnais pas. Mais ça va passer je te le promets. Ton vieux pote Eren insouciant et insensible à tes charmes reviendra très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Il sait que tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi et ne pourrait pas te faire du mal, tu le sais bien.

"C'est…Mikasa." J'invente, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens pour elle, et je sais que tu ne poseras pas trop de questions. Moins j'ai à te mentir, mieux ça sera pour nous deux.

Tu parais soulagé, et la pression autour de mon poignet disparait comme celle qui s'exerçait sur mes fines épaules. Et je te vois sourire timidement, tes yeux s'illuminant au passage. "Je croyais que c'était ma faute. A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier."

"Ah, ça." Je rigole un peu bizarrement; c'est fou ce que ton sourire peut me donner de la force, même si c'est pour te dire un piètre mensonge. "On parlait de ça avec Jean et il m'a demandé…enfin il voulait savoir…ce qu'il en était pour toi. Et comme il pensait que je savais et qu'en fait non…" Toujours rejeter la faute sur Jean, toujours. Comment avais-je pu oublier une règle aussi importante?

"Jean…" Tu grognes, c'est si inhabituel venant de toi, si précieux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler lorsque je te vois froncer les sourcils comme ça; tu as l'air en rogne et j'aime ça, parce que tu rigoles ainsi avec moi et nous partons dans un fou rire, tous les deux, comme si nous étions de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde.

"Excuse-moi Armin, si ça t'a gêné." Excuse-moi de te déshabiller du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Excuse-moi de t'imaginer te tordre de plaisir sous mes caresses. Putain que ça fait du bien de le dire.

"Ce n'est rien. Après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors on doit pouvoir tout se dire."

Soudain ton visage se durcit, tes sourcils redeviennent froncés et tu me regardes avec cet air sérieux qui te caractérise si souvent. Pendant un instant je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête, ce que ton magnifique intellect est en train de mijoter, à quelle sauce tu vas me cuisiner – oui c'est exactement la tête que tu fais quand tu es en train de disséquer quelqu'un et n'essaye pas de le cacher, car je te connais mieux que personne et chaque degrés d'inclinaison de tes sourcils a une signification différente, que j'ai appris à connaitre par cœur au fil des années.

J'espère au fond de moi que tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense. Car si tu savais dans quel état hormonal je suis tu ne te risquerais pas sur ce terrain. Oh non Armin, tu ne veux pas me rendre encore plus fou de toi que je ne le suis déjà. Et j'ai envie que tu le comprennes et que tu l'ignores à jamais en même temps et jamais je ne me suis senti si déchiré, si incertain, moi qui suis la tête brulée du groupe et qui fonce toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir.

"Une nuit je crois que j'ai fait un rêve dans le genre."

Non Armin, je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi. Vois cette détresse qui me submerge et arrête de me torturer de la sorte. Je crois que si je n'étais pas paralysé je m'agenouillerai à tes pieds pour te faire taire. Ou je me jetterai à ton cou, couvrant tes lèvres avec les miennes. Or cela je le sais m'est interdit.

Mais tu n'oses même pas me regarder et tu baisses déjà les yeux, embarrassé, tes joues couleur cramoisi et tes mains tremblantes ne sachant que faire, agrippent le bas de ta chemise frénétiquement.

"J'étais avec…une autre personne et…cette autre personne…"

Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sinon je crois que je serai allé la tuer.

"Nous avons…échangé un baiser."

J'attends la suite. Elle ne vient pas. Pas de suite.

"A-Avec la langue et et il y avait de la bave partout c'était dégoutant!" Tu as dit la fin de la phrase tellement vite, en te couvrant les yeux, que je crois bien ne pas avoir compris. C'est tout? C'est ça qui hante tes nuits? De la bave?

En quelques secondes seulement j'ai l'impression qu'un immense faussée vient de se creuser entre nous, et il est si grand, si profond que je n'aperçois plus l'éclat de tes yeux sur ta silhouette qui me fait signe de loin. Et ce rictus nerveux me reprend. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir des idées comme les miennes. Et, même si tu en avais, les chances pour que cela me plaise sont quasi nulles. Il faudrait que tu puisses rêver de moi comme je rêve de toi et cela j'en suis sûr est une chose impossible.

Et là vient cette question fatidique. A cet instant j'aurai tué pour disparaitre hors de ta vue. Je pense même sérieusement me mordre accidentellement pour me transformer en titan et éviter cette confrontation avec toi.

"A ton tour maintenant." Tu me souris tendrement, soulagé, heureux presque d'avoir finalement pu tout partager avec moi comme si j'étais l'autre partie de toi-même.

Alors, par où dois-je commencer? La fois où je t'ai pris sauvagement contre le mur des dortoirs? La table de la cuisine? Les douches, où j'ai dû te bâillonner pour ne pas que l'on nous entende? Oui tout le monde était là et ça m'excitait tellement de savoir qu'au moindre dérapage, au moindre faux pas, tout le monde aurait pu se rendre compte de ce que nous faisions; et j'avais presque envie qu'ils nous voient, qu'ils voient tous que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et que je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

En y repensant j'ai tellement honte. Comment est-ce que je peux te faire ça, à toi, Armin ?

Tes doux gémissements résonnent encore dans mes oreilles et si les autres n'étaient pas venu nous rejoindre dans ce couloir désert je crois que je t'aurai fait une belle démonstration de mes visions nocturnes.

Tu me laisses complétement ravagé, et pour la première fois de ma vie je te trouve tellement cruel. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu es en train de me faire? En l'espace de deux jours tu as réussi à briser celui que j'étais; chaque parcelle de mon corps ne pense qu'à toi et souffre de la distance qui nous sépare et je lutte. Je lutte principalement contre moi-même, contre cette idée qui commence à faire son chemin, cette idée qui me dit que cela ne passera jamais, que la douleur sera toujours là à mes côtés, et que je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec comme on vit avec le souvenir d'un être cher disparu.

Pourtant tu n'es pas mort Armin; du moins pas encore. Mais, de savoir que mon corps se languit de toi sans jamais avoir le moindre espoir que ce désir soit un tant soit peu réciproque me donne la même impression de vide.

Seul dans mon lit, j'écoute ton souffle, ta douce respiration qui m'indique l'état de sommeil dans lequel tu es plongé. Je ne vois pas ton visage, tu es à contrejour de l'éclat de la lune et je me mords les lèvres. J'ai envie de te regarder dormir. J'ai besoin de cette vision de sérénité pour me ramener à la raison. Je me rends compte que ma santé mentale défaille quand je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux de toi, et cette idée seule me terrifie.

Je me demande si c'est ça que les adultes appellent l'Amour.

* * *

_Mais pourquoi est-elle si méchant? PARCE QUEEEE_

_JOYEUX EREMIN DAY A TOUUUUUUUS !_

_(et oui je prévois un autre chapitre pour vous :p)_

_Queenie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** _Queenie a essayé de faire du _**Smut.**

_Soyez gentils, c'est le tout premier que je poste. J'ai franchement honte et je suis pas très satisfaite mais je sais vraiment pas comment faire._

_J'ai essayé de faire un ptit GesuminxEren (pour ceux qui savent pas qui est Gesumin, RdV chapitre 49 :p)_

**_JOYEUSE EREMIN WEEK!_**

* * *

« Eren... »

J'entends ta voix murmurer mon nom au loin, dans la nuit noire. Enfin, je réalise bien vite qu'elle n'est en fait pas si éloignée que ça. Moins que ce qu'elle aurait dû être en tout cas.

« Eren... »

C'était donc ça, cette pression que je sentais sur mes cuisses. C'était donc toi. Encore et toujours, tu hantes mes nuits et cette fois-ci j'ai peur. Peur de ce que tu vas me faire, peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir, peur de me réveiller le matin et de lire cette peur dans tes yeux – je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un monstre, surtout pas toi. N'importe qui sauf toi.

Très vite je sens ton souffle dans le creux de mon cou et je me rends compte par la même occasion que tu es complétement nu sur moi, alors que j'ai gardé mon pantalon cette fois. C'est vraiment pas juste.

« J'ai envie de toi Eren. »

Oui c'est vraiment pas juste.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaye de te repousser cette fois. Peut-être que c'est parce que maintenant je sais que je m'en rappellerai une fois mes paupières levées. Tu remarques – enfin, je ne sais même plus si c'est vraiment toi, vu tout le désir que je vois dans tes yeux assombris par tes pupilles aussi rondes que des ballons, je me pose des questions – que je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux. Tu remarques toujours tout.

« Eren... » Parfois je me dis que tu ne sais que murmurer mon nom et ça m'énerve – parce que tu fais ça drôlement bien. Y'a-t-il seulement une seule chose que tu puisses faire de travers de toute façon?

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? » Tu m'entends soupirer quand, intrépide, tu t'aventures un peu plus en avant, déposant de nombreux petits baisers sur toute la hauteur de mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. Tu es doux et délicat, toujours, quand tu prends mon lobe entre tes lèvres et mes mains se crispent sur tes fines épaules. Je suis tellement sensible...je me demanderai toujours si c'est moi ou si c'était parce que c'est toi.

Au fond j'en ai la certitude, cela ne sera jamais pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai le cœur qui se serre.

J'ai la subite envie de t'embrasser comme un sauvage et de ne jamais te laisser partir – alors je te renverse sur ce lit qui est maintenant le notre et ma bouche dévore la tienne, l'écrase, la mordille, la lèche sensuellement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tu me l'ouvres et t'abandonnes à mes baisers.

Je sens ta main caresser ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eren? »

Tu as l'air sérieux cette fois-ci et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. N'est-ce-pas ce que tu voulais?

Ta main sillonne la silhouette de mon corps, se perdant entre les muscles de mon dos, descendant plus bas et puis remontant doucement. Tu t'amuses avec moi, j'ai l'impression, tu veux me faire languir, me rendre fou, me titiller pour voir jusqu'où s'étendent mes limites – et tu sauras alors bientôt qu'avec toi je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Plus beaucoup. Elles s'effacent un peu plus chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés.

Sauf qu'une fois passée devant ta main douce comme du velours trouve vite son chemin vers mon entrejambe et je réalise enfin ce que tu voulais me dire. Il y a quelque chose qui manque, cette chose témoignant de mon envie, de mon désir pour toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne bande pas?

Tes yeux m'interrogent. Je sens que tu ne comprends pas, tu penses même surement que c'est de ta faute – alors que non non non ce n'est jamais de ta faute, ce ne sera jamais de ta faute, tu m'entends? Jamais – et comme moi non plus, je ne pige rien à ce qu'il m'arrive, je plonge une nouvelle fois sur toi.

Mais rien à faire. Tu as beau me toucher, m'embrasser, me répéter encore et toujours à quel point tu as envie de moi – et même sans que tu me le dises crois moi je le sens en permanence – je reste toujours aussi flasque.

Peut-être est-ce là ma punition? Peut-être suis-je en train de vraiment me transformer en titan? Peut-être que bientôt je n'aurai même plus de pénis...rien que l'idée me donne envie de vomir.

Puis je me rappelle que je suis dans un rêve et cette situation me semble bien burlesque. Je veux dire, je pourrai avoir une trique d'enfer et ne pas faiblir de toute la nuit si je le voulais vraiment, et moi voilà nu contre toi, incapable de te toucher.

« Armin...qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » Parce que figure toi que j'ai envie de toi autant que les autres fois. Tu te tournes vers moi, me regardes un instant – tu es vraiment magnifique, le sais-tu seulement? Les autres le savent-ils? J'espère pour eux que non – avant de me dire, avec ta toute grande sagesse.

« D'habitude, tu as juste besoin de savoir que j'ai envie de toi en moi pour que ça marche. » Comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi sales en ayant l'air si innocent?

Je baisse les yeux, j'ai vraiment honte.

« Il semblerait que ça ne soit plus suffisant. »

J'ai envie de pleurer.

En fait je pleure vraiment.

J'ai l'impression de tout perdre. Je t'ai perdu toi, en vrai, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami parce qu'un matin je me suis subitement aperçu que je n'avais plus envie que l'on reste simplement comme ça, que j'avais réellement besoin que l'on passe à l'étage suivante, après des années sans me poser de questions et il aura fallu cette foutue puberté pour que tout soit chamboulé.

Tu t'es alors doucement approché de moi, sans faire un bruit, sans juger ou me blâmer, toujours en acceptant qui je suis vraiment. Tu as fait sécher mes larmes mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler pour autant. J'avais beau te serrer fort, si fort contre ma poitrine, j'avais encore cette boule au ventre qui me disait que tu allais finir toi aussi par me quitter.

J'avais l'impression de revivre ce jour là où j'ai vu maman partir et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelque chose puisse me faire plus mal – et puis un jour j'ai eu envie de tes lèvre sur les miennes et de nos doigts entrelacés et de me sentir bouger en toi et tout a changé.

« Je t'aime. »

Je suis resté figé un instant. J'ai cru que j'avais imaginé des sons.

« Eren. Regarde moi. »

Tes mains si douces auparavant sont devenues fermes, et ont attrapé mon visage de part et d'autre, me forçant à plonger mon regard dans le tien sans me laisser aucune chance de m'échapper.

« Je t'aime, Eren. Je t'aime, je- »

« Arrête ça. » Si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Putain Armin à quoi tu joues là? J'ai senti la colère monter en moi et mes sourcils ont dû froncer un peu trop fort car tu as lâche mon visage un instant, par anticipation j'imagine.

Mais tu n'es pas aussi doux que les autres le pensent, du moins pas ici. Pas ici, nu contre moi et disant des mots crus à m'en faire perdre la tête.

« S'il faut que je te le répète toute la nuit pour que tu me prennes Eren alors je le ferai, et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Je t'aime. J'ai envie de toi et je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Tes lèvres continuent leur voyage le long de mon torse tandis que j'essaye de réfléchir. En fait je n'y arrive pas. Il y a quelque chose qui a dû griller au passage de l'information, parce que je ne peux pas avoir bien entendu, ce n'est clairement pas possible, pas imaginable. Armin, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi, c'est impossible.

Pas autant que je le suis de toi.

Tu trouves rapidement le chemin de mon gland que tu prends avidement dans ta bouche et l'effet est immédiat. Je te sens sourire autour de moi, mes gémissements ont fait taire mes tourments et tu m'as enfin sous ton contrôle – et tu sais que maintenant tu peux faire absolument ce que tu veux de moi.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que je réalise qu'enfin je suis dur et qu'en plus, je viens d'admettre mon amour pour toi.

Et il m'aura fallu un peu plus de temps encore pour faire le lien invisible entre les deux.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu t'étais préparé – ou alors peut être que tu ne l'as même pas fait et que ta salive à suffit – quand tu décidés de m'enfourcher et de t'empaler sur moi. Je suis dans un tel état que je te laisse faire presque tout le travail, et tu ne t'en plains absolument pas. Armin, es-tu vraiment obligé de gémir comme ça? J'ai la sale impression, au début du moins, quand je ne suis pas moi même enivré de toi, sur la corde raide, essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas jouir trop vite, j'ai presque cette sale impression que tu simules exprès.

Je vois tes cuisses danser sur mes hanches et ton corps bondir, ta frange virevoltant devant tes yeux. Tu regardes vers moi, mais je sens déjà que tu n'es plus là; toi aussi tu es perdu dans cette spirale infernale qu'est ce désir que tu as pour moi et je t'y rejoins sans résistance aucune , faisant écho à tes gémissements. Quand mes hanches rejoignent tes mouvements ces bruits se transforment en cris et mes yeux captent les tiens pour la première fois. Tu me fais comprendre que tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps, alors je t'obéis, me relève tout en continuant à forcer mon passage en toi, prenant ton érection douloureuse entre mes mains. Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai même pas encore touché – excuse moi, je suis vraiment un sale égoïste, mais que veux-tu je ne suis plus tout à fait le même que tu es autour de moi comme ça.

Tes mains se perdent elles dans mes cheveux que tu tires violemment vers toi – j'aime quand tu es brutal comme ça – et ta bouche manque la mienne; tu dois être trop pressé, trop embrumé pour viser correctement et je serai le dernier à t'en tenir rigueur.

« Ah...Eren je t'aime...je t'aime tellement. »

S'en suit quelques cris un peu plus aigus et rapprochés et après quelques va et viens tu jouis dans ma main, ton corps se crispant contre le mien et très vite ta tête vient tomber contre mon épaule.

Je n'ai pas fini mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est plus important à présent. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Tu m'entends, Armin? Toi toi toi toi et uniquement toi.

Je me retire doucement sans te faire mal et cette fois c'est moi qui prend ton visage fatigué entre mes mains, et qui porte mes lèvres doucement contre les tiennes. Je sens bouger ton bras vers mon bas ventre et je sais que tu veux m'empoigner mais je te retiens par le poignet. Pas ce soir.

« Hey... » Tu vas encore croire que tu as fais quelque chose de mal je paris. Alors que c'est tout le contraire.

Le fait que je me sois remis à pleurer ne dois pas aider, pas vrai?

« Hey... » J'arrive à peine à parler; entre les sanglots qui serrent ma gorge et le désir qui met longtemps à s'atténuer il y a de quoi j'imagine. Mais ces mots là doivent impérativement sortir, avant que le désir s'en aille, avant que le courage s'en aille, avant que tu t'en ailles et que je me réveille – parce que si je ne suis pas capable de les dire maintenant je ne pourrai jamais et ça j'en suis conscient me poursuivra toute ma vie.

« Je t'aime Armin. » Je n'attend pas ta réponse, après tout tu fais parti de mon rêve alors peu importe vraiment ce que tu en penses; alors je t'embrasse comme j'aurai dû lors de la toute première fois : c'est un baiser d'amour, doux, tendre, léger, où je goute tes lèvres du bout des miennes et te laisse le temps de respirer correctement.

Nos deux corps nus s'enlacent, tes mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur ta chute de rein, et nous restons là silencieux à nous échanger ces doux baisers jusqu'à ce que le jour frappe à notre fenêtre.

Quand je me réveille, je sens que je suis différent. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en moi, une chose énorme. Le plafond de la chambre où nous dormons tous ne semble plus tout à fait le même – il a plein d'imperfections et d'échardes, des mites sont sans nul doute passées par là elles aussi, mais aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître je le trouve presque beau comme ça.

Même s'il est un peu flou.

En fait, même mes draps semblent flous. Mes mains aussi. Toi aussi Armin, assit sur mon lit en attendant que je me réveille, ta silhouette n'est pas tout à fait nette.

Puis tu sèches mes larmes et tout redevient plus beau qu'avant.

« Eren...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

J'ai failli rire. Mais je me suis retenu – comment t'expliquer que la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu me dire ces mots tu étais nu sous moi et que pour la première fois nous avons fait l'amour? Il n'y a pas de bonne méthode, mais j'en trouverai certainement une, un jour.

Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Et que pour la première et grâce à toi ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, ni de colère, mais des larmes d'amour.

Je te regarde et te sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je faisais juste un rêve. »

Je m'assois contre le mur derrière moi et tu me suis, te posa à côté de moi.

« Quel genre de rêve? »

Tu es toujours aussi curieux. Puisses-tu le rester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

« Le genre qu'on aimerait bien qu'il se transforme en réalité. »

Tu poses innocemment ta tête contre mon épaule et à cet instant précis, je commence vraiment à y croire.

* * *

_Ah! Enfin un chapitre sympa et pas trop triste._

_ça change, on pourrait même se demander ce que j'ai mangé ce matin!_

_(Des madeleines un cappuccino et du jus d'orange mais ça tout le monde s'en fou)_

_Je m'excuse si y'a des fautes je poste ça vite fait avant d'aller bosser._

_Bonne Eremin Week à tous !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser - vraiment je le répète je suis une bille en smut j'espère que c'était lisible e.e._

_Merci pour les fav et les reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous êtes pas enregistré mais je lis tout je vois tout et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)_

_A la prochaine, peut-être ici!_

_._

_Queenie_


End file.
